Behind Their Backs
by Penquin not Penguin
Summary: Heero became the 'Perfect Soldier' because of a girl. Haunted by his past, he's never his self infront of other people. She was just a waitress whom they were taking care of...or so they thought. How are Heero and Hotaru connected, and what about Duo?
1. Chapter 1 Silver Water Cafe'

**_Behind Their Backs_**

* * *

"Please?Please?Please?Pppppplllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee Hee- chan!?" Heero Yuy sighed and rubbed his temples. 

"I said NO Duo! Stop begging, I'm not going out with you guys tonight and that's FINAL!"

"But you NEVER go out with us! It'll be fun, just please?!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Dammit! How many times do I have to say no?"

"Five million and six."

"I didn't ask how many times I have said it, I asked many more times do I have to say it to get it into your little brain that I'M NOT GOING!?"

"You can keep saying it forever, but I'll keep begging! Please Heero? I'm getting hungry, but I can still beg all night long!"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Duo, just give it up, Heero's not going to come with us and you're just wasting your time, again."  
  
"How would you know, Wu-man? Maybe one day I'll get through to him." Duo said, grabbing his jacket. "I drive!"  
  
"You'll get through to him when pigs fly." Wufei snorted.  
  
Duo grinned. "I guess I'll get through to him soon, Wu-man, because pigs DO fly."  
  
"They do not!"  
  
"All you have to do is pick them up and throw them."  
  
"You're hopeless."

* * *

Heero sighed contently and sat on the edge of his bed. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo had finally left, after Wufei and Duo got into a long argument about who would drive. "Peaceful, alone time." Heero muttered. The only time he wasn't the perfect soldier was when he was alone; when he was sure no was watching. Only the inanimate objects surrounding Heero knew his secrets, and he was keen on keeping it that way.

* * *

Hotaru yawned. Why did this stupid restaurant have to stay up so late? More importantly, WHY had she taken a night shift? 

'Stupid,stupid,stupid. I know I need the money, but I also need the sleep...' Hotaru was two yawns away from falling asleep.  
  
Ding,Ding,Ding,Ding went the bell atop the door, signaling that four someones had just entered the restaurant. Hotaru grabbed four menus and walked over to the door, fighting back the urge to yawn again and rub her eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Silver Water, how may I help you?" She said, plastering on a fake grin and making her voice too cheery.  
  
"Hello babe!" Said a natural cheerful voice. Hotaru smiled some, wondering how someone could be so cheerful so late at night. "Table for four?" Said a shy voice from off to the side. "Oh, yes, sorry." She smiled again and began walking. Even though it was so late, the place was still fairly crowded with the night owls.  
  
"Here you are." She said, handing them their menus and seating them at a quaint candle-lit table off to the side. The restaurant was known for its dark, mysterious appearance and attracted Goths, couples, and a few oddballs. The walls were black, offset by purple, with sparkling stars in beautiful silver paint. It fit Hotaru well, and that's why she had applied for a job here.  
  
She walked off to side and sat on a stool, looking around. No one seemed to need her at the moment. Her violet eyes wandered over all the tables before landing on the table with the four guys she had just escorted in. One had light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a cheerful, upbeat personality. 'A female Mina.' She thought and giggled.

Next to him sat a Chinese man with hair as long as the male Mina, done up in a pony tale. He had a slight scowl, but seemed to be enjoying himself. 'Hhhmmm...he could be a candidate for Rei, with the guarded-yet-relaxed posture.' Hotaru amused herself by comparing each to one of her friends. All of the guys' personalities were readable, and yet a part of them seemed to be hidden. She could relate. 'Alright, moving on...'  
  
Across from male-Mina sat a boy with brown, gravity-defying hair. His face was emotionless, but his eyes showed happiness. He slowly sipped at a cup of tea another waitress had brought him. 'Setsuna.' Hotaru decided in an instant. Quiet, reserved, and with an emotionless façade. But the eyes gave everything away.  
  
Next to male-Setsuna and across from male-Rei was a blue-eyed blonde. He looked more delicate than the others, shy, and friendly. 'I don't know...shy, friendly, delicate...Ami-chan? Or Michiru-momma, but I think Ami's closer.' Hotaru stopped her chain of thoughts when she noticed male-Mina calling her over.

* * *

Bright, happy smile, forced happiness, and tired eyes is what the boys' saw as the girl walked towards them. She looked like she needed an aspirin, a hot bath, and a good nap. 

"What can I do for you? Are you ready to order, gentlemen?" She said, with another fake smile, and happiness forced into her voice, masking the tired irritation.

Duo felt sorry for the girl, but there was nothing he could do. He was still too busy plotting ways to get Heero to come with them on their weekly Friday-night outings. It had been something they had done to kill time when there was nothing else to do, and lately, there was nothing else to do. He gave her his order, which covered two pages of her small order-taking notebook, and then sat back and let the other three give her their orders.

* * *

Hotaru looked at the clock as she walked away from the Gundam Pilot's table and smiled. Oh, pure bliss! Midnight! She was off in half-an-hour. She almost started a happy dance. Almost.  
  
"Here. Matari, order for table 12." She said, handing over the three- page order, two pages of which were Duo's orders.  
"Woah, somebody eats like a cow." Matari said, looking over the  
orders. "Thankfully these don't take long to cook. I'm getting too old  
for this job..."  
  
Hotaru laughed. "Matari, you're only 26."  
  
"Like I said, I'm getting too old for this job..."  
  
"Sure you are... let me know when you're done, this ought to be my last  
order for the night."  
  
"Gotcha, kit." Matari said, using his nickname for her.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hotaru felt like she was going to MURDER  
somebody. One of the other waitresses had left early and the manager  
expected her to fill in!  
"Oh, the nerve!" Hotaru stomped her foot childishly and sighed,  
walking over to the chefs' door, where Matari was standing expectantly  
with orders for table 12.  
"What's up, kit? You look more irritated than per usual."  
"Hilde decided to take off and I have to fill in!" Hotaru whined.  
"Tough one...but Hilde's shift only lasts another hour or so, right?"  
Matari wasn't good at sympathizing, but at least he was optimistic.  
"Try two hours." She said, fuming to herself and taking the order to table 12.

* * *

Duo fiddled with his straw and took a sip of his fourth Dr.Pepper. It had been half an hour and he was starved! Where was the waitress?!  
  
Twenty minutes later she walked over, looking like she was  
having a hard time holding all the food on the trays. "H-here you are,sirs." She said, carefully putting each down on the table. "Will that be all?"  
  
Duo looked at the lady skeptically. She sounded like she was  
going to rip someone into pieces any second now. Was it that bad having to carry all that food? It didn't look too hard. Any way, now that the food was here...

* * *

Hotaru gaped. Not even Usagi could eat THAT much THAT fast! Or could she? She probably looked like a fish standing there with her mouth wide open, staring. Pulling herself together she walked off to fill another evil person's order. Tomorrow she was going to have a long talk with her manager...and probably get fired... 


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue

**Behind Their Backs  
**  
Hotaru yawned, turning a corner. It had been a long night, but finally her shift- not to mention Hilde's- was finished and she couldn't be happier. Now she was in her small car, speeding down a empty highway in the middle of a brewing storm. Not really the best place to be, but she really wanted to get home so she ignored the warning signs of the storm getting severe.

* * *

Duo yawned some. He was driving himself and his three friends and fellow Gundam Pilot's home. "Hey guys, maybe we should have checked the weather channel before leaving...It looks like a hurricane out there." Duo commented.  
  
"Or worse." Wufei added mildly. "Be we'll live. We've been through worse situations in worse weather."  
  
"That's true."  
  
A few hours passed. A car came into view ahead of the four boys' car. It didn't seem to be fairing well in the bad weather, it was one of the kind built for getting a person from one place to another and little else. Safety was an issue. Quatre was worried at once, like he usually gets, but the other g- boys weren't worried until...

* * *

Hotaru could barely see for two reasons. One was her eyes were half-closed and she had trouble keeping them open as sleep crept into her mind, and two the rain was so thick she couldn't see the road. Her headlights got lost in gray rain and blackness.  
  
Hotaru tried to force her self awake, with little effect. It was even more impossible for her see as sleep gained on her. The disabilities of her cars safety system and the fact that she was almost asleep left only one option, one Hotaru was too tired to realize. Blackness obscured her vision completely as her car began to rock and turn, since the driver was no longer driving.

* * *

The car in front of the G-boys swerved out of control as it drove onto the bridge. It started spinning and came up on its back wheels, flipping four times before hitting the side of the bridge and hanging there. It would have been easy for the car to tip and fall into the black waters below, with the occupant still inside.  
  
Duo hit the breaks and swerved some, coming to a stop and unbuckling his seatbelt. "Come on, we have to help that person!"  
  
No one seemed to disagree as they all hurried towards the car, hoping to god they could get to it before it fell over into the ocean. The person inside was probably already squashed, but if there was something they could do then it they were going to do. There was no way they were going to let someone die.

* * *

The collision with the bridge jolted Hotaru awake. Pain shot through her body. She open her mouth into a scream, but no sound came out. Her arm was twisted at a sickening angle, and she could feel pain in her leg, but she couldn't see what was wrong with it because of the air bag, which was currently suffocating her. 

"Hmmpphhhh!" Was all she managed to say. She could feel the car rocking, and since it was up at an angle it was probably about to tip onto something...a road down below, in which case she'd be smashed, an ocean, in which case she'd drown, or maybe it wasn't over something. She hoped it wasn't. She didn't want to die, not yet...

* * *

Duo reached the car first. He could see a figure through the smashed window, and could faintly here the figure 'hmphing' as the air bag strangled him or her.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei arrived a few minutes after. Quatre had a flashlight and shined it inside. The figure has short black hair plastered to her forehead with blood. From what Quatre could see, she had an arm broken in more than one place and most likely a slight concussion. It was was hard to see the person in the dark.  
  
"Who gives a fuck what's wrong with her, we gotta get her out before she either suffocates, or the car falls into the ocean!" Duo growled and began wrenching at the door, cutting his hands on jagged pieces of glass in the process.  
  
The others soon helped and manged to pry the smashed door off its' hinges. The girl inside had lost consciousness, making it both easier and harder to get her out of the car. They had to be careful of her arm, but successfully pried her from the car without hurting her very much.  
  
"What should we do with the weak onna?" Wufei commented, although in a different tone than his usual 'men-own-all-women-and-are-better-than-them' one.  
  
"Take her to my mansion? All the main rodes are closed, so we can't get her to a hospital, and there are medical supplies at the mansion." Quatre gave reasons for her to go so no one, like Wufei, would argue. All agreed. Duo carried her to the car, and they were back on the road driving again...

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry, this chapter is boring and slow. And pretty much only Duo and Wufei talk... heh. Don't worry, the others will start talking more soon and then Hotaru will get to meet Heero next chapter. This is just the beginning. Dun,dun,dun... Oh, and sorry if it took long to update, I went to my friends' house this weekend.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! - You guys truly rock. Especially you, Damia. I'm glad you relate to the story 'n stuff. 


	3. Chapter 3 Forgotten Memories

Duo sighed, looking up at the ceiling. They had brought the girl inside, then Quatre shooed them all off as he tried to bandage her up in the hospital wing of the mansion. It was too late and too stormy to call anyone over to help, so they were stuck with what resources and knowledge they had. Since Duo didn't have much knowledge on how to 'mummify' people, as he put it, he was stuck doing nothing. He tried to think of something to amuse himself, but all he got was an image of Heero chasing him around the house with a gun pointed at him. It was only after Duo got an image of Heero chasing around a person with short black hair wrapped up like a mummy in pinkish-red gauze that he realized Heero still didn't know about the girl they rescued yet.  
  
Duo got up and stretched. Since he wasn't as tired as the others, he decided to be the one to tell Heero. Walking up the stairs and down a few halls, he finally reached Heero's door.  
  
Knock, Knock, Kno--- "What is it, Duo?" Heero answered from the other side of the door, with obvious irritation in his voice.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Duo replied.  
  
"It's ALWAYS you. Now go away, I'm going to sleep..."  
  
"But Heero-"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Heero, we've got a—"  
  
"I don't care what you've got."  
  
"Fine.Good night." Duo muttered, walking away. He'd already forgotten what he was going to tell Heero, any way.

* * *

Hotaru opened her eyes and yawned, waiting for her eyes to adjust before looking around. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself, since the figure sitting next to her was asleep. She studied him for a minute before a faint feeling of recognization washed over her. She had seen this boy somewhere before. 

She tried to stand up, only to fall back down with a scream muffled by her pillow. She tried to stand up again, put most of her weight on her right foot while grabbing the wall with her left hand. Her left shoulder ached some, but it wasn't hurting as bad as her entire right arm.

She walked along in the hallway for a while before sighing and sitting on the ground, massaging her broken leg. "What happened to me?" She muttered, since all her memories and thoughts were hazed together. "That's what I'd like to know. Who are you and why are you here?" A voice said out of no where. Hotaru looked up, coming face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. The safety clicked off and she froze. "Who are you?" The voice asked again.  
  
Hotaru glanced at the wielder of the gun before answering. "I...can't remember. I think my name is..." A scene flashed in her mind of her in a waitress suit and a older looking blode-haired boy talking to her. She seemed tired. A faint conversation echoed in the background:  
  
"Matari...only 26."  
  
"Like I said...too old for this job..."  
  
"Sure..know when you're done..ought to be my last  
  
order..."  
  
"Gotcha, Kit."  
  
They were only bits and pieces of a conversation, but she could fill in the blanks well enough. "My names Kit..I think."

* * *

This chapter really,really, really sucked. But I'm going to post it any way so you'll know that I'm still here...sorta. Don't worry, I WILL revise this later. I'll just put it up so you can read it. If I get bored enough I'll write more today, but I don't really have a long time on the computer... 


	4. Chapter 4:FILLER:Death Threat Restrained

**Behind Their Backs- Chapter 4- Death thread restrained**  
  
Hotaru let the breath she was holding out as the safety clicked back on and the gun was withdrawn. She looked up at the boy through her eyelashes, still not trusting him entirely. His messy brown hair fell into his blue eyes and his shirt was too big for him, probably a nightshirt. He'd look like any other boy his age, turning into a man, if it weren't for the gun still clutched in both fists and the glint in his eyes. He was d_efinitly_ not an innocent boy, or an innocent man for that matter.

Hotaru didn't even try to get up until he put the gun down. When she did brace her arm against the wall again and began to rise, the man hadn't offered any help; not like she'd taken it, any way. He kept his eyes on her, even as he turned to the staircase. Hotaru glared at him, but said nothing as she stood near the wall.

She didn't want to follow him at first, but felt she might as well and slowly descended down the staircase, knowing fully well that she'd get lost without him and that he could kill her at any time if he wanted too.

* * *

Filler chapter, leading up to chapter 5, then chapter 6 where more happens.(Don't get mad at me for this one, folks. I started it right after chapter 3, then finished it after I finished chatper 5. I had forgotten about it, so I'm going to use it as a filler for chapter 4. It leads up to Chapter 5, then chapter 6 where Heero 'stalks' Hotaru, looking for answers. It's going slow, but hang in for the ride. If you flame this chap, it will be ignored considering it's a filler.)


	5. Chapter 5 Eyes on Me: Kit's Curse

**Behind Their Backs- Chapter 5  
Eyes on me- Kit's curse**

Hotaru felt her insides wrench as she stared down into her lap. Her good hand lay on her on her leg, clutching the fabric of her shirt so hard that her knuckles were white. Her eyes were glazed and her lips pressed tightly together. Finally she couldn't take it anymore as she felt 10 eyes, 5 set of them, bare into her, seemingly reading everything about her. She hated it. Hated being stared at. Hated being measured up for how she looked; how she acted. Hated being judged- hated being different. She didn't know how she was different, but she somehow realized the feeling when the five boys turned their eyes to her, staring. She had felt this way before. They kept staring and staring, staring staring staring.....staring...she could hear laughter...cruel laughter...as they pointed and stared...the kids called her a freak...she never fit in...and they stared and stared...stared...until finally...she..

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP IT! Just stop it! Don't-pl-please... please..." She covered her ears with her hands and started to rock back and forth, salty tears forming in her eyes and bursting free into rivers on her cheeks. Quatre wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Ssshh, it's okay Kit. It's okay."

* * *

Hotaru had followed Heero downstairs and found the g-boys already enjoying a hearty meal. After declining the food she sat down, and they started staring. Then the memories, the horrible feelings, the taunts, the name-calling, the bullying, the pain, then finally... almost. Evering came back except for then last few things. After a few minutes Hotaru looked up and blinked, wiping her eyes. Just as soon as it had come it had left.

* * *

Wufei's usual smug attitude and sexist comments had been wiped away when Hotaru freaked out. He didn't know what to think or say, but he knew he shouldn't tell the girl she was weak. It seemed obvious to him, but he felt something horrible would happen if he set this girl off. It felt like if he said the wrong thing she'd erupt like a volcano, hot ash stinging his senses and magma melting away his skin. He didn't know how these morbid thoughts came to his mind and he wondered why he felt compelled to keep quiet around this fragile creature. An unknown fear struck itself inside of him like a match and burned deep into his heart. He sat wondering why he felt this way, since he never had before.

Trowa had a puzzled look on his face as well. Instead of being his usual guarded self, he felt he could say things he'd never tell anyone- ever. The feelings were deep, like he had a bond to someone that could never be broken. Like he had a secret he could only tell one person he trusted more than anyone...like he had a friend. He couldn't understand these feelings and sat thinking about them.

Duo's eyes were glazed as he frowned deeply. He also had the strange faint feelings. He felt like a fuzzy glowing ball had formed inside of him and spread throughout his body. He felt a deep love, not like a lovers love, but something softer, safer. A single word came to his mind: Family.  
  
Quatre felt solemn and stern, strict but gentle. He felt like a father might feel for his child. He felt he should teach someone how to live, how to act, but yet let them do it on their own. He felt a strange fondness in his heart and a heavy weight in his stomach.

And Heero thought one word, which he spoke with such a emotion it startled them all back to reality and now they were staring at him. The one word...

"Firefly."

* * *

I know this seems extremely confusing, but it starts out what happened to Hotaru after she met Heero, then a kind of solemn feeling sets over the g-boys as they start to faintly remember something from the past, feelings they have for a person. It's just a little teaser, the next chapter will be more action, but I wanted to put this in here to introduce a new idea I came up with while contemplating things. It all happens in the past- so this is the Hotaru freaking out as she remembers things and the g-boys freaking out as they remember things, only they freak out inside and she has a physical emotional outbreak.


	6. Chapter 6 ::Heero's Memories:: and Stalk...

**Chapter 6- ::Heero's Memories:: Stalking Kit for Answers Part 1**

Heero coughed to break the silence and stood up, still wearing the shirt that reached his knees. "I'm going to change."

He started walking before someone grabbed his arm. He turned to Hotaru, who winced and let go of his arm since she'd instinctively used her hurt hand. "What- what did you mean by 'firefly?'" She asked. "Hn," Heero scoffed, "It was just a word." At Hotaru's disbelieving look, he added, "To break the silence. Everyone's so up-tight because you're here and a head-case." She growled and he smirked, walking away feeling like someone had dropped a boulder in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Heero dropped to his bed and sighed, closing his eyes as images flew into his mind of a little girl. She was small and had purple hair- she said it was a natural color, but he believe she dyed it, even though she was so young- and it matched her eyes. She was pale, incredibly pale, too. Her 'aunt' had come to stay with Dr.J while Heero was still contemplating becoming a solider. No one knew he actually had a choice in the matter. Meioh was her aunt's name, her only name. It was funny, kinda. They weren't scheduled to stay long, so nobody pried too much into their business.

All that week the little girl followed Heero around. First he thought she was a nuisance, but she was so sweet and innocent, it was hard not to like her. The week she was suppose to be staying there turned into weeks, then months. Heero had grown very attached to her. So attached that he began slacking on everything else- forgetting to eat, forgetting to sleep. He spent all his time with her, until that day...

_September 12, 10 years ago_. (Heero's 18, so he was eight then.)

_Heero smiled at Firefly as they stood at the Ice Cream vender in the park. Meioh had wanted to go with Heero and Firefly, so she sat on a bench not far way, reading. "Who flavor, firefly?" He saids, poking her. Firefly was the only name he knew her by, like Meioh was the only name he knew her aunt by. "Um...bubblegum!" She giggled and smiled at him. "Kay. You go sit by aunt Meioh and I'll get our ice cream!" She nodded and skipped off next to her aunt. "Bubblegum and Rocky Road, please." He said to the man. Once he had the ice cream, he turned around and began walking towards Firefly and Meioh. Firefly smiled and waved, before shots were heard, along with screams and crying. Heero dropped the ice cream and began running, but it was too late. He got there and held the five-year-old little girl in his arms as red stained his clothes, and her eyes hazed as she said his name- "Heero..." her last words, ever..and then..._

Heero swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and sat up from the bed. He had been young, yes, but he knew...he knew he loved her. He pulled off his shirt, wearing only boxers beneath, and threw on his regular black wife-beater shirt and spandex pants. He had chosen to become the Perfect Soldier to avenge Firefly and her aunt's- as well as fourteen other pedestrians- deaths. It had been a misshapen OZ experiment gone-wrong. They were trying to create a perfect man, one that felt no pain and took days to kill. One that had no sense but of the kill. One of the voluntary men they had been working on went insane and escaped...

He forced the thoughts out of his head and grabbed his belt, placing it around his waist and securing the gun he had held to Kit's head just hours before in its holster. He then left his room and went back downstairs...

* * *

"Go away."

"Tell me where you came from."

"Go away."

"Tell me your whole name."

"I don't know."

"Of course you do."

"I have amnesia."

"But the informations still there. Tell me!"

"I don't fucking know!"

Heero growled. He had been stalking Hotaru- whom everyone thought was named Kit- all day until finally he tried to pry the info. out of her with a gun pressed to her scalp. Of course, that didn't seem to work. "I don't think you get that she's got AMNESIA, dude! So you should lighten up, Hee-chan. She can't remember yet. Give her time." Duo piped in. "I know what amnesia is, Duo! I was trying to scare the information out of her and I'm n—"Heero was cut off by Hotaru, "All you managed to do is give me a headache—""I'm not a dude and don't call me Hee-chan." Heero finished, glaring at Hotaru. She glared right back as Duo snickered in the corner.


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Dreams of Memories

**bold:: **thoughts/title

_italics:: _memories

**Behind Their Backs **

**Chapter 7- Broken Dreams of Memories**

Hotaru let out a frustrated sigh. Half the day she had been laying there, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Night after night disturbing dreams plagued her, and day after day she'd puzzle over them. They didn't make sense...and they didn't seem like dreams. She thought they might be memories, but they didn't fit together. It was like she lived in more than one time, which was scientifically impossible. **'But still...'** She thought to herself, **'It can't be nothing. I have this feeling inside of me that I can't place. What is it?!' **With another sigh and a growl, she went over what she could remember of the dreams again.

_First Dream_

_A beautiful garden spanned out as far as the eye could see, glowing fountains placed randomly near benches, fireflies floating about. The landscape was breathtaking, and yet she felt bored with it. Another, more urgent, more eager feeling replaced the awe she should feel. _

The camera in Hotaru's mind backed up, showing her herself, with back-length hair, wearing a flawless lilac gown. She felt like she WAS there, and yet she wasn't. She felt the emotions her body felt, and yet she was just a ghost, floating nearby, watching an old memory.

_A boy, no a man, walked serenely up the white marble steps. Ecstatic joy swelled within Hotaru as she threw herself into his arms. A glowing blue, brown, and white orb was hung like an ornament in the background. It was Earth. The man's face was blurry, but he was unmistakably Heero Yuy, clad in silver armor, the gleaming hilt of a sword sticking out of a sheath. His voice was deep as he muttered sweet-nothings into Hotaru's ear. Then they kissed. And the entire world exploded around her._

Hotaru couldn't make any sense of this one more so than the other ones. That's why she thought of it first. It was puzzling. She doubted there was any place on Earth with a garden so huge- and plus Earth was displayed in the background, like a view from outer space! She gave up after ten minutes and went on to her next dream 'memory'.

_Second dream_

_She stood, stone still, among three others, in a straight row. They all had their eyes closed and were all dressed in the same type of outfit, a once-piece sailors top with a miniskirt. They all wore different-colored skirts and held different objects- her, wearing purple, with short hair this time, wielding a deadly-looking scythe of some sort, then a sandy blonde that resembled a man, wearing blue and holding a jewel-encrusted sword, next a graceful woman with greenish-blue hair, an aqua skirt, and a matching mirror held in front of her, and finally a soft looking woman, with long, flowing greenish hair, wearing a dark green skirt, and holding a key-like staff with a garnet orb on the top. They all seemed to be asleep, until a glowing light, in the shape of a woman, although with no visible features, came. Their eyes all snapped open at once. The light spoke, in a melodic, soft voice, with urgency, giving them orders to attack- then a hesitation- and kill. They all nodded gravely and stood, walking out of the room, through a few hallways, and onto a body-strewn battlefield, the building they'd just walked out of a ruined castle. Again the Earth hung amidst a blackened sky, in place of the moon._

"Hhhmmm." Hotaru voiced. This image was connected with the last one, some how. She knew it HAD to be. In this memory-like dream, she looked a few years older than the last one, so it was in order**. 'But why were we ordered to kill, and what were we ordered by? Kill what?' **A million more questions bubbled up in her brain. She forced them out and rubbed her temples. **'Okay, one more memory, then I'm going downstairs before Duo sends the Calvary up to find me.' **She smiled in thoughts of Duo, who was like a brother to her already, and pictured one last memory.

_Dream three_

"_What kind of ice cream, firefly?" It was Heero again- she didn't know why it was almost always Heero, she didn't even LIKE Heero- this time a little boy instead of a dashing soldier, smiling at her as they stood in front of an Ice Cream Vendor. "Umm...Bubble Gum!" She giggled. Her hair was unnaturally purple, as were her eyes, and she appeared even younger than Heero. "Okay, you go sit by aunt Meioh." She turned around to see the green-headed lady again, supposedly her aunt 'Meioh.' She skipped off to sit by her, hearing Heero's voice in the background as she moved away. "Bubble gum and Rocky Rhode, please." As she skipped she saw a strange man standing in the middle of the park, a twisted look on his face. She detoured over to him and tugged on his coat. "You okay, mister?" His eyes glanced in different directions and he made an inhuman noise, pulling something out of his jacket. Meioh looked up and screamed in the background as the tiny metal bullets enter through Hotaru's flesh. She could feel each one of them burn through her- there were five. But she found herself more worried about the other people being shot than her self. She fell down and the man ran away, shooting as he did so. Arms encircled her and she looked up into young blue eyes. "..Heero." And then she felt blackness._

Hotaru shuddered at that memory, even though it was slightly- only slightly- more normal than the others. But only because the sun was in the sky instead of the Earth and people were doing normal things, instead of rushing off into battle or something. She wondered why Heero was in all of these dreams, but didn't even think about asking him. After all, they were dreams, even though she thought them as memories. Maybe they were just twisted fantasies they she didn't want there, because she knew she didn't love- or even like- Heero Yuy. It was quite the opposite. She LOATHED him! Settling everything with that last thought of loathe, she smiled and stood, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

While Hotaru was upstairs, thinking about the past and what-not, three of the five Gundam Boys sat in the kitchen, one sipping coffe, one sipping tea, and the last slurping up Sprite. The Sprite-wielding Due set his can down. "I'm worried." Quatre blinked and looked up, also putting his china teacup down. "About what?" "About Kit and Heero." Duo answer in an unnaturally grave voice. "Why are you worried about them?" Even Trowa seemed to be paying attention.

"Well, ever since three days ago, when Kit woke up and her and Heero went at it, when they're not at each others throats, they're locked in their rooms, just lying there, doing nothing. I know, I check on them all the time when I think they're not looking, and they never are." Quatre seemed to be thinking, but Trowa, miraculously, answed before he did. "That is strange, for Kit, any way. Heero's always doing that, but...even though we don't know Kit too well, she doesn't seem the brooding type. Something's wrong, but I can't tell what." Duo nodded.

"Maybe we should do something." Quatre piped up. "Something behind their backs, to try and help. Maybe to figure out what's wrong and fix it- or maybe just help those two get along some. They could be worrying about the same thing and not know it because they don't communicate well." Duo looked amazed and even Trowa showed some surprise. "That's a wonderful idea!" Duo cried, slamming his fist down on the table, and, in all his glory, knocking over his Sprite can and sending Quatre's china cup flying.


End file.
